User talk:Wolf Screech
Welcome Hi, welcome to Viva Pinata Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Blackberry pinata.jpg page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Wagnike2 (help forum | blog) Checking in Hello, I wanted to get in touch and see how things are going on your wiki. I am a staff member here at Wikia, and I noticed that your wiki was growing at a great rate but has slowed down recently. I realize you are not currently an active admin, but you are the most recent contributor here. If you are interested in becoming an admin please let me know. Has the wiki run into an issue or is there something you need help with? We have lot of help on our community wiki, staff blog and in the . We also run a monthly webinar series which you can find here. We will be focusing on how to create a great main page, so if you want to join next month you can register here. Growing a wiki can be a big endeavor, but it looks like you had a great start! Let me know any further help you may need so you can continue to be successful. Cheers, --Sarah (help forum | blog) 16:44, September 18, 2012 (UTC) How's it going? Hey There - I just wanted to stop by and see how things are going. Let me know if there is an area you need help with. Happy editing, Sarah (help forum | blog) 20:48, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Question. Hello! You left a message on my user talk page where you described one of my edits (fixing the spelling of Pinata to be Piñata as it should be, and changing the category to "what is a nut" (1 member) to "seed"). However, you decided to describe both of these as "not good" and followed that up with this rather inflamatory sentence: "If you do not know stuff about something then please do not edit it." Do you think you can explain what was "not good" about these edits, so that such indescretions can be avoided in the future? Additionally, I intruduced myself on the Community Talk Portal. Would it be possible to discuss a plan of action there for updates? Araneae Discordia 19:26, October 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Hello, again! ::I've spent some time working through the infoboxes and like you'd to take a peak. With general approval, I can start working through the articles that I access and cleaning them up to meet general Wiki standards. You can check the proposed changes at this blog post. Let me know what you think. ::-Araneae Discordia 18:45, November 1, 2012 (UTC) HELP!!! I'm trying to get a buzzenge for Viva Pinata and it's not working. They all left so my TEN candaries, and seven fir trees have been just sitting on my screen for the past THREE REAL TIME DAYS! Wait wait wait, who sent this? When you leave a message you need to sign your message by using four tildes (this is a tilde ~) or use the signature button.I am not trying to be mean, but I need you to leave a sig and then I will respond. Wolf Screech (talk) 14:03, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Just noticed there's a page for Reddhott and a page for ReddHott! Can you use your administrator priveleges to make the ReddHott a link-through page that takes you straight to the more well-developed Reddhott page? Regards, Rojodiablo (talk) 19:25, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Hello! Hmmm, hello Mr. Pester! :) NOTE: I am telling you: You do not want to be him! If I see him I will .... I will.... I will... do something that is NOT good. STOP smashing my pinatas, Pester!! Or you will pay, muhahaha. Ooops, now I sound like Pester himself. Yeah, I know that I am pretty silly. You wrote something on my Blog. Is the Mushroom page yours? You said I can ask you for help. Well that IS good, because I need it. So: I have got 3 Honey things in my garden. Normally, a Fizzlybear should come. It did, and swallowed the Honey, but it never came back. I put new honey in the garden + Fire Cones but he has never returned since. :( :( Can you help me with that?? Thanx :) AlphaWolfstar (talk) 20:24, April 6, 2013 (UTC) EDIT: Sorry for being an Idio* Lol AlphaWolfstar (talk) 20:27, April 6, 2013 (UTC) AW Hello again, the Problem ist gone! You kind of helped me when you said that you had the same Problem. Thanks! AlphaWolfstar (talk) 15:58, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Hello again! I have got an Chewnicorn, but it is flashing black and then its normal colour again. Can you help me with this one, please AlphaWolfstar (talk) 14:44, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Removing pages Is it possible for wiki pages to be removed if the are very non-descript? Beaky123 (talk) 15:18, August 4, 2013 (UTC) How do you actually become an administrator or beauraucrat? Beaky123 (talk) 15:42, August 5, 2013 (UTC) How did I become eligible? And yeah, i'd like to be(: thanks Beaky123 (talk) 18:01, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Thank you, I look forward to helping this wiki and anyone with any problems (: Beaky123 (talk) 07:14, August 7, 2013 (UTC)